Armor
'ATTENTION: '''This page has been locked! Only registered members can edit this page. If you want an edit, please comment below ATTENTION All armor information will be moved to separate pages sooner or later. As of now, please refer to this page for all armor information. The pages are divided into such: Description: Visual Description of the armor Armor Abilities: Lists weaknesses and abilities gained by level Stats: Purchasing price and upgrading prices Tips: Opinions and tips on using and defending against people using the suit Armor All armor have a different looks, and it's up to you to choose which one you find effective to your gameplay. Each armor has it's own strength and weakness, which means you have to choose wisely to think which one affects you the least, or which armor you just like the best. Note: Ever since the January update, your armor remains the same color but there are different colored nametags that signify the different teams. Each armor has special abilities which unlock upon upgrading the armor to the said level and has weaknesses which cannot be negated. Take advantage of this when engaging others with the armor or when using yours. You can always upgrade your armor to a Fine level of excellence. So remember and upgrade and buy your Armor wisely. Combat Suit The combat suit is the first armor you will start with in the game. It is the same armor as the armor worn by the humans on the loading screen, with the exception that it is purple. This armor focuses more on defensive aspects and has special abilities to reduce damage taken by the player. This, in the long run compensates the low health of the armor. The weakness takes its toll on the player by decreasing the amount of play time in a match by upping respawn time significantly. Level 2: Reduces damage taken from critical hits by 20% Level 4: Reduces damage taken from headshots by 20% Level 6: When attacked, there is a 5% chance to reduce damage taken in the next 3 seconds by 80% '''Shield: 200' HP: 100 Weakness: increases re-spawn time by 25% Earned as a Starter Outfit While Joining the game. Recon Suit The Recon Suit is the second armor type you can unlock, and has a very different look then most of the other armor type. The suit is orange in color with fins on the helmet with black highlights on the suit. The suit can be generally used for rushing, but at the expense of speed. It is best used with pistols because it gives more chance to trigger pistolero and fire two shots without expending ammo. Level 2: +10% movement speed Level 4: 10% to trigger pistolero and fire (at least) double shots for the next 3 seconds Level 6: +5% chance to dodge attacks Shield: 200 HP: 100 Weakness: weapons reduce your movement speed by 25% Cost 3000 gold as it is the second suit you can get in the game Assault Armor The assault Armor first of, resembles the iconic "Emile" from the video game Halo: Reach. It has what looks like a skull over the top of its helmet, and has a large black visor. The body is purple with red markings. This weapon can combo quite well with shotguns as it increases critical hits, but however allows more critical hits to be inflicted on oneself. The weapon is better with weapons with less ammo, so the critical hits are used more effectively. Level 2: -20% reload speed Level 4: +10% critical hit chance Level 6: 20% chance to guarantee critical hits for the next two attacks Shield: 230 HP: 120 Weakness: suffer 10% more chance of a critical hit from enemies Heavy Battlesuit The Heavy Battlesuit is some what, similar to the Recon Armor as they both have fins on the size of their heads, however, the Heavy Battlesuit does have significant differences. It looks more bulky and uses a grey color scheme. The heavy battlesuit is best used with heavy weapons as it negates weapon slowing movement. It also combos with shotguns, bazookas (presumably stinger launchers), and ionizers (Magma spitter) by giving them extra damage. Level 2: Immune to movement speed reduction (not immune to movement speed increase) Level 4: +150 health Level 6: Increases shotgun, bazooka, and the ionizer damage by 20% Shield: 300 HP: 100 Weakness: reloading takes 50% longer Mark-6 117R The Mark-6 117R, is quite similar to the original; Combat Suit as it has the same head design, however its detailing is completely different from the Combat Suit, and has a large purple stripe down the Center of its head and uses green colors, much like some halo suits. This weapon is best for snipers because it directly increases their damage as well as critical hits. The weakness would not directly affect them because they spend more time camping. Tip: If you see a level 20+ with a Mark-6 armor, they most likely are snipers Level 2: Snipers damage increased by 20% Level 4: +10% chance to pierce shields Level 6: Guaranteed 3 critical hits after each reload Shield: 255 HP: 155 Weakness: reduces your movement speed by 30% when shield is damaged Drillmaster This armor takes a more bulky, yet sleek look with blue color theme with some lights on the helmet. This armor is best at rushing, however, without the level 4 ability, the suit is useless as it decreases your shield to a point of total uselessness. However, using it with the level 4 ability combined with grenades and the master blaster skill, this suit becomes OP, being able to regenerate more shield than it is depleted and reflecting damage once it reaches max level. This suit, unlike the SanguineChaos, relies more on player skill and choice of weapons rather than the armor itself, as it can become really good if used properly. It is best for rushers as they are the ones who most oftenly use grenades. Level 2: Recovers 25% hp on a kill Level 4: Max shield increases by 10% by using a skill (This SHOULD reset at death, I'm using the drillmaster and trying to find out if this is true) Level 6: Reflects 30% of damage taken on enemy Shield: 160 Shield: 260 After All Upgrades: HP: 432 HP: 912 Weakness: Max shield decreases by 2% every time damage is taken until player dies, then it resets. SanguineChaos The Sanguinechaos, is the last buy able armor in the game and undoubtably the best. It has a completely different design to the other Armor types, with orange lights and an orange visor. This armor differentiates from the drillmaster because it buffs itself everytime it takes damage instead of nerfing itself. This also is really good with melee weapons as it can buff it to a point where there can be a 1 hit kill occasionally. Level 2: Increases attack power by 5% every time you take damage until death Level 4: Each kill increases max hp by 15% Level 6: +225% Melee weapons damage +20% killing blow chance Shield: 450 HP: 350 Takes 1% extra damage each time damage is taken, increases until death. Costs 349 tCrystals Due to it's Extra Style, Performance and Agility. ''' Suit of Mystery Probably the most random suit in the game, it takes the appearance of a non-hd box-like character with red clothing. The weakness is the randomness of the suit where the abilities depend on the day you buy him(buy any crystal pack) It however, does have a decent amount of health. Level 2: +5% damage every time you take damage. Level 4: +10% chance to peirce sheilds. Level 6: headshot hits deal 20% less damage to you. '''Shield: 270 HP: 270 Level 6: HP: 840 Sheild: 840 Weakness: Propoties change every day. Described above. One of the Cool items you earn when you buy tCrystals in-game. ''' Training Suit Best used for shooting range and other possible single-player training, the Training Suit is a green themed suit that gains extra glory as well as buffing yourself in shooting range. Level 2: Combo meter fills twice as fast in shooting range Level 4: Gains 2 extra glory in any mode Level 6: Max multiplier in shooting range increased to 6 from 3 '''Shield: 300 HP: 300 Weakness: Shield regen time delayed by 2 seconds. One of the most advances Suit in basis of Speed. Costs about 100 tCrystals. Guardian X-78 This suit takes a more boxy look but looks alienic in nature with the one eye and the weird looking feet. The helmet also has wings on either side, making it look quite nice. This suit buffs turrets and can summon a flamethrower weapon. However, it is required to use the Defender L-1 weapons and the autoturret for best performance. Level 2: Autoturrets placed by the turret skill has their damage increased by 50% Level 4: Max autoturrets placed increased from 1 to 3 Level 6: Gains extra skill to summon HW-7 Flamethrower Shield : 350 HP: 250 Weakness: Only can equip Defender L-1 (weapon) Costs 349 tCrystals along with it's Gun for it's Extra features, power and speed. Santa Suit Limited Santa suit is one of the two armors that where added in the christmas update/christmas event. It was only available to buy during the christmas event and only on iOS(Apple Devices). It is great for farming gold (it drops bags when you make a kill and gives you extra gold). Has a very smart and fancy look. Level 2: has 50% chance to drop a present bag containing random loot. (Its actually 75% chance). Level 4: gain double the gold/coins for getting a kill and winning a game. Level 6: Skill: Candy kit. Restores 75% HP. Skill fully recharges every kill. It costs 150k gold to buy, and 200k gold to upgrade. Currently Not Available. Snowman Suit Limited Snowman Suit is one of the Two Special Armours that were added in the Christmas update. Level 2: +10% movement speed per kill. This is only available on IOS. (Max +150% movement speed, seems much less though). Level 4: +15% damage per kill. (Max +150%). Level 6: Skill: limbless snowman. Becomes invincible but unable to move or shoot for 10 seconds. It was one of the rare rewards from the lucky spin. The lucky spin was only available in the christmas version. Currently not available. Category:Game Information